


Breaking Boundaries AU

by Seito



Series: Breaking Boundaries AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Meta, Parallel Universes, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: @theplotbunnybreeder asked me what my Multi-AU KHR plunny is.This was the AU born





	Breaking Boundaries AU

**Author's Note:**

> @theplotbunnybreeder asked me what my Multi-AU KHR plunny is. I haven’t worked out all the details and have a basic grasp of the mechanics. Subject to drastically change if i ever write. It is also technically a fanfic of a fanfic (because it uses all the Spirit World/Spirit Energy worldbuilding of WWBtF+Ayame who is my expert in all related Spiritual stuff) but I’m trying to change it because you shouldn’t have rely on reading another fanfic to understand this one. (poisoned youth is my indulgence fic) But for now, it relies on WWBtF. -shrugs- 
> 
> Without further ado.

**Home Universe**

  * This is a post-WWBtF/post-canon world. This is a world where Tsuna is in his later teens, settling down in his life. His childhood had come and gone, the insanity that was Mukuro, Byakuran, the Arcobaleno, that has all come and passed. 
  * Peace is here and everyone is fine with that. Except for one little tiny detail.
  * This Tsuna slips between the dimensions. He’ll go to sleep and wake up in a completely different dimension. 
  * It drives everyone in Home Universe up the wall because do you know how many dimensions there are? And they have to search each one to find Tsuna?! 



**Universe 1 [Ghost!Twin]**

  * The Tsuna of this universe is at his wits end. No one listens, no one hears him. He has finally been backed into a corner and proceeds to kill himself. 
  * Home!Tsuna wakes up to find himself covered in blood. He has taken Universe1!Tsuna’s place, much to the ghostly form of Universe1!Tsuna’s horror. 
  * Two days later, Reborn arrives to train the heir to Vongola. 
  * Can you imagine the horror everyone in this universe will feel when Home!Friends arrive to bring home Home!Tsuna back that their Tsuna is dead?



**Universe 2 [Screw Vongola]**

  * This is a universe were Tsuna’s brother has inherit Vongola. Where Home!Tsuna is overlooked and had to watch as all his friends from his Home became guardians and friends to his brother. 
  * It’s at the inheritance ceremony that his Home!Friends finally catch up. 
  * Home!Gokudera: “Wtf. Why isn’t my counterpart by your side Tsuna-sama?!” 
  * Home!Yamamoto: -to his counterpart- “I am so disappointed in you.”
  * Home!Tsuna: -quietly- “Can we just  _go_?” 



**Universe 3 [If this was post-canon this would be WWBtF’s world]**

  * Home!Tsuna tries to wrap his mind around having a twin, having an older sister, having a set of family and friends that are crazy as the ones back home but in so many different ways. 
  * “Kyoko-chan? Is that Kyoko-chan?! Since when can Kyoko-chan do that?!”



**Universe 4 [If this was post-WWBtF this would be post-canon]**

  * Home!Tsuna tries to wrap his mind around the fact of not having a twin, having never met Ayame, and what do you mean he inherited Vongola?! 



So forth and so forth.

The idea was:

  1.  Tsuna wakes up in a new dimension, similar to his own but not. 
  2. He has previous knowledge of things like how to break the Arcobaleno Curse because it’s already happened in his home universe. 
  3. Home!Friends always arrive at the end to drag him home [or help with whatever crisis then drag Home!Tsuna home] 
  4. Allows me to write different scenarios of same concept (twin fic where twin is nice, twin fic where Tsuna dies before Reborn arrives, twin fic where Tsuna punches his twin off the bat) without having to set up an idea and write a full multi-chapter fic. 



**Author's Note:**

> Funny Sunny Days is one of the many universes features a dimension hoping Tsuna. Hence why it's technically apart of this AU lol It's actually a spin on the Ghost!Tsuna Universe 1. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
